The present invention relates to the field of conduit management in tractor-trailer vehicles.
Tractor-trailer vehicles often have a number of electrical cables and hydraulic hoses extended between them that are secured at each end to relatively moving anchor points at the tractor and trailer. To keep such electrical cables and hydraulic hoses, which are henceforth generally referred to as conduits, away from the vehicle's moving parts, the flexible conduits are often dangled from a suspender coupled to a tracer/slider bar that is mounted to a back of a cab. However, while in operation, movements of the vehicle may cause the suspended conduits to strike the back of the cab, causing damage to the cab and, potentially, to the conduits.
Thus, what is desired is a conduit management system that can safely secure flexible conduits between the trailer and tractor while preventing damage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art